


serendipity

by vintage_misery



Category: Actor RPF, Bandom, High School Musical RPF, Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Gen, I'm Sorry, M/M, the great livejournal fic dump of 2017, this is so old and so cracky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-20
Updated: 2017-12-20
Packaged: 2019-02-17 07:59:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13072578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vintage_misery/pseuds/vintage_misery
Summary: ser·en·dip·i·ty (n): the faculty or phenomenon of finding valuable or agreeable things not sought for.or alternatively:Two times Zac made an ass out of himself and two times he didn't.





	serendipity

**Author's Note:**

> A long time ago, I started writing a little known crack!ship as complete and utter joke. It was strange and fun to write and I loved it.
> 
> Here is one of the first ever written Zac/Brendon fics (or at least in 2007 on lj).

The first time Zac Efron meets Brendon Urie, it's an accident. He doesn't _mean_ to run into him.

\--

"Corbin! Corbin, wait!" Zac's chasing after Corbin as the other boy runs through the halls backstage at the People's Teen Choice Awards. "Fuck _Corbin_!"

"C'mon Efron! I thought you had more stamina than that!" Corbin cackles as he disappears around a corner. If Corbin wasn't so damn talented (and quick as hell), Zac would have caught him and hid his body in one of the closets.

But as it were, Corbin's gone and now Zac's lost.

Very lost.

"Where the hell am I?" Zac mutters to himself before turning around and running into...a chest? He flails and almost tips over backwards.

"Jesus!" The chest yelps and puts his hands onto Zac's shoulders to stabilize both Zac and himself. "Are you okay?"

Zac looks up and almost chokes on his tongue. Jesus H. Christ ( _On a stick!_ his brain adds) it's Brendon Urie, the lead singer of that band that Ashley's always raving about. That...

"Panic! at the Disco!" Zac yells out and Brendon's eyebrows crease together as a quizzical expression decorates his face. Zac backtracks, "You're the lead singer of Panic! at the Disco, right?"

"Yeah," Brendon holds out his right hand, "Brendon Urie. You are?"

"Zac Efron."

\--

Looking back, it really wasn't his most shining moment and the yelling he got from Ashley wasn't anything to praise about either.

Zac's ears are still ringing from all the shrieking. Corbin just sat and laughed and laughed until Zac told Ashley that he had met Ryan Ross.

Then it was Zac's turn to laugh.

\--

The second time Zac meets Brendon, it's at the Video Music Awards in Vegas. Zac might be drunk. Maybe.

\--

He's lost. He also might be drunk but that's water under the...thingie.

Zac stumbles and giggles a little bit. He flails his arms and hopes for balance.

"Zac?"

Zac spins around and almost falls over, "Whoa." There are hands on his shoulders.

"Zac?" Zac's unfocused eyes zero in on Brendon's face. "Are you okay?"

"'M fine. 'M verrry fine," Zac drops his head onto Brendon's shoulder, "You're warm." He giggles again.

Brendon blinks and looks down at Zac, "Um. Thanks?"

Zac blindly waves a hand almost smacking Brendon in the face, "'S a complim. A compl. A thingie." He wiggles his fingers.

The older boy snorts, "Dude, you are so drunk right now."

"Am not," Zac lurches to the right. "I'm. I think I'm gonna be sick."

Then he doubles over and throws up all over Brendon's feet.

\--

That night will forever live as the most traumatic night of Zac's life.

After the hangover and subsequent freak out of "Oh my god, I threw up on _Brendon Urie_ ", Zac called Ashley who started laughing so hard that she dropped the phone. Twice.

Then she called everyone from the _High School Musical_ cast who collectively came up with a new nickname for Zac: "Vomit boy".

Zac punched Lucas in the shoulder for that one.

\--

The third (and hopefully last time, for Zac's sake and possibly his sanity- because _seriously_ he really can't keep meeting Brendon like this) time Zac meets Brendon, it's at the American Music Awards. He's about three seconds away from stuffing Ashley into a trash can.

\--

"Ashley, I swear to God, if you don't stop squealing-"

Ashley cuts him off by squealing (and flapping her hands in a vaguely disturbing and somewhat fascinating manner), "Omigod. Omigod. It's Pete Wentz!" She turns to Zac who looks mostly unimpressed and a little terrified and pinches his bicep with manicured nails. "Could you at least look like you want to be here?"

Zac hisses and yanks his arm away from her, "I do want to be here! But if you keep squealing, I'm going to stuff you into a fucking trash can."

"Threatening women, hmm Zac? Isn't that illegal?" A familiar voice causes Zac to turn around and Ashley to squeal and pass out. Brendon looks down, surprised, "Holy shit, is she okay?"

Zac shrugs and inches slowly towards Brendon, ignoring the pissy looks he's getting from Ryan Ross (if he's reading those looks right, he'd say that Ryan is just a little bit jealous). "Um. So we've met two times before and I made a complete ass out of myself."

Brendon snorts and elbows Ryan in the side to make him go away (he doesn't. He stands there, arms crossed, and glares at Zac. Who's trying not to laugh), "I'll say. The first time, you run into me then the second time, you _threw up_ on me. Not your best first and second impressions." He turns towards Ryan, "Seriously Ross. I can't hit on the guy if you're standing right there." Ryan huffs and stalks away.

Zac grins a little, "Can we not bring up the throwing up, please? Because really, not my best moment."

Brendon digs his phone out of his pocket (actually he _struggles_ to dig his phone out of his pocket. Jesus, how does he fit everything into his pants? Zac's head tilts just a little and he admires Brendon's… _assets_ ) and hands it to Zac, smirk planted on his mouth, "Well, why don't you give me your number and we'll see if you can't make it up to me?"

Zac licks his lips, "I think I could do that..."

\--

After Brendon walked away with his number firmly in Zac's cell phone, Ashley woke up. She was disoriented and a little pissed that Zac just left her there lying unconscious on the nasty venue floor.

"Why did you just leave me there? Looking like a complete idiot?" Ashley flailed her hands wildly, her clunky bracelets clinking loudly. Zac watched them, half-impressed that they didn't fall off. "Zac!"

"Sorry. I had more important things to do like, say, getting Brendon Urie's number." The shriek that followed probably shattered glass.

Zac started running.

\--

The fourth time Zac meets Brendon, they don't make it past Brendon's front door. It's hard to walk when you have someone's hand down your pants and his tongue in your mouth.

But Zac isn't complaining (and to be completely honest, neither is Brendon).


End file.
